Garam Siedefaust
Ein reicher, dicker Zwerg, dem nur weniges Freude bereitet. Meist wandert eine Zigarre in das breite dreckige Grinsen des Zwergen. Ganz gleich wann oder wo. Die Rauchware gehört zu dem Herren wie das Eisen in eine Schmiede. | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Feuermagie, Illusionen und dreckige Geschäfte | Arsenal = Siedefaust | Vorname = Garam | Nachname = Siedefaust | Geburtsname = Garam Schlackhand | Geburt = Schwarzfels, am 23 des 6. Monats | Alter = 162 | Zugehörigkeit = Eisenschmiede (Moira Bronzebart) Thoriumbruderschaft Flammenhort | Gilde = Flammenhort | Größe = 127 cm | Gewicht = Stark übergewichtig | Haarfarbe = Rot | Augenfarbe = Rot | Besonderheiten = verkohlte Handflächen | Gesinnung = Neutral Böse }} 40px Aussehen des Charakters Dunkle Haut, feuerrotes flammenähnliches Haar und rote stechende Augen zeichnen diesen Dunkeleisenzwerg aus. Dieser Zwerg mittleren Alters trägt meist edle und sehr weit geschnittene Roben, welche allerdings nicht in der Lage sind die Wampe des Zwerges zu verstecken. Bei genauerem Hinschauen fallen an seinen Fingern die Ringe mit den exotischsten Edelsteinen, sowie seine verkohlten Handflächen auf. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennt man zwischen all dem teuren Ringen einen schlichten Messingring, mit einem unschöngeschliffen Arkankristall. Unter dem penibel gepflegtem Bart schaut ein massiver großer Rubin hervor, der ebenso an einer massiven Goldkette befestigt wurde. Ein einzler Bartring aus gehärtem Stahl ziert den Flammenroten Bart des Dunkeleisens. Der Ring stellt einen schlafenden Kernhund dam der sich um die Strähnen gewickelt hat. Der Hund gähnt gerade genüsslich in seinem Schlund kann man einen Rubin funkeln sehen, der vermutlich eine entstehde Flamme symbolieseren soll. 40px Auftreten des Charakters Garam ist stets darauf bedacht, dass alles für ihn im bestmöglichstem Fall verläuft. Um dies zu gewährleisten gibt er sich meist kooperativ seinem Gegenüber und wartet nur auf seine Chance zuzuschlagen. Im Grunde normales Verhalten eines Dunkeleisenzwerges. Die meisten lernen entweder den unnahbaren, "kalten", berechnenden Geschäftmann oder aber den reizbaren, hitzköpfigen und vorallem aggressiven Siedefaust kennen. 40px Siedefausts Talente In den Archiven von Eisenschmiede finden sich eine Akte mit von Garams Fertigkeiten. Vermutlich wurde sie angelegt als er nach Eisenschmiede zog. Elementare Spezialisierung: Feuer Nutzung von Frostmagie: Chaos Schulen der Magie *Illusion Meister *Bannung Grundkenntnisse *Weissagung Grundkenntnisse *Verzauberung Experte Diese Schule wird derzeit bestreikt. *Beschwörung Durchschnittlich *Transmutation Durchschnittlich *Nekromantie Geübt Kenntnisse Es scheint als hätte jemand nachträglich die Akte hier bearbeitet Nahkampf *Schwertkampf Vorhanden *Stabkampf Vorhanden *Dolchkampf Vorhanden *Faustkampf Geübt Verteidigung *Physische - Abwehr Durchschnitt *Psychische - Abwehr stark *Feuer (jeder Art) hohe Resistenz, durch Gegenstände & Erfahrung *Wasser / Eis (jeder Art) schwankend: da Feuer und Wasser/Eis Gegensätze sind. Schafft es die Kälte den Zwerg zu erreichen, sind schwere Treffer die Folge *Licht- / Heilige Anfälligkeit *Schattenmagie durchschnittlich *Naturmagie durschnittlich *Arkane- / Nether- / Felmagie durschnittlich Weitere Kenntnisse und Qualifikationen * Goldschmied / Juwelenschleifen Meister * Verwalten Geübt * Lesen /Schreiben/ Mathekenntnisse Geübt * Manipulieren Experte ** Erpessung Überdurschnittlich ** Magie Experte ** Rhetorik Überdurschnittlich ** Schleimen Experte ** Ränke schmieden und intriegieren Meister * Diplomatie Durchschnittlich * Tanzen seine Fülle: sehr Geübt * Lügen Geübt * Kochen Miserabel * Putzen im eigenem Haus * Schwimmen Nichtschwimmer * Reiten (Boden / Luft) Durchschnittlich * Gemüse Verträglichkeit Miserabel * Körperliche Verfassung Anforderung * Erscheinungsbild Gut 40px Vorgehensweise Der Zwerg scheint immer nach einem festen Schema zu handeln. Zunächst versucht er sich bei den Leuten, durch kleine Gesten der Aufmerksamkeit und seiner Redekunst, einen guten Ruf zu erlangen. Ist der Ruf erstmal vorhanden, beginnt er diesen auch auszuschöpfen. Sollte widererwartend der Ruf alleine nicht genügen, versucht der Zwerg seinen Gegenüber durch verschiedenste "Angebote" zu doch noch umzustimmen. Sollte auch dies fehlschlagen, schreckt er auch nicht davor zurück Magie anzuwenden. Dadurch schafft er es schon öfters schlussendlich seinen Willen zu bekommen. Sollte es doch mal zum Kampf kommen, dann schützt sich Garam mittles verschiedenster Illusionen und schlägt aus dem Hinterhalt mit seinen Feuerangriffen zu. 40px Freunde & Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Warlock.gif[[Luzula| Teuerste Lapis'luz'uli]] - Assistentin und loyale Angestellte, sowie nun auch Ehefrau. * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Sedrim Siedefaust - Erster Sohn , jüngstes Mitglied der Thoriumgesellschaft (Untergruppe der Thoriumbruderschaft) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif Franclorn Siedefaust - Zweiter Sohn * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Bolgarm Dunkelfaust - Leibwache (derzeit verreist) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Dwargromosch Eisenschädel - Toruls Vetter, ein dummer Schläger (untergetaucht) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Izabela Gertrude Tiefschürf - ehemalige Leibwächterin (auseinandergegangen) * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Jatrascha Eisenbank - Mitglied des Hortes (verreist) * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warlock.gif Garbolosch Granitfunke - eifriger und gehorsamer Lehrling fähiger Steinmetz * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Gloignar Eisenbank - Mitglied des Hortes (verreist) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif Gram Argbart - ehemaliger Vorgesetzter (verschwunden) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warlock.gif Mirye Stückofen - Potentieller Lehrling des Hortes * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif Torul Eisenschädel - Hauptmann der Dunkeleisennation und Kollege * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Zelia Feuerblick - Luzulas Leibwache * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Mage.gif Merwyn McHannigan - Nette Bekanntschaft und Magier der Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind. * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Rogue.gif Artjom & Die anderen von Münze und Klinge - Vertragspartner * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Mage.gif Liyaniel Abendlied & Handelshaus Falkenstein -Vertragspartner Der Vertrag wurde aufgelöst 40px Siedefausts Werdegang Garam lebte lange Zeit im Schwarzfels. Dort erhielt er neben einer Grundausbildung als Soldat auch noch eine intensive Ausbildung als Pyromant. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Siedefaust nicht der wahre Name des Zwergen ist. Garam war in seiner wilden Jugend ein Freund von Faustkämpfen. Während eines Zweikampfes soll er versehentlich seinem Widersacher die Wange mit einem Fausthieb verschmorrt haben. Kurz darauf wurde er zu einem Pyromanten ausgebildet und hat auch keine Kämpfe mehr bestritten. Man sagte ihm, es wäre unter seiner Würde sich zu schlagen. Daran hält sich der Zwerg noch immer. Seinen wahren Namen hingegen kennt kaum jemand mehr. Früh zeigte sich, dass der Zwerg ein Naturtalent ist, wenn es darum geht seine Feinde in ein Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln. Statt sich allerdings intensiver den Künsten der Hervorrufung zu widmen, spezialisierte er sich lieber auf das Erschaffen von Illusionen und der mächtigen Kunst der Verzauberung. Als Begründung gab der Zwerg an: "Diese beiden Schulen sind meinen Dingen dienlicher als blankes Feuerwerfen." Nach Beendigung seines Studiums ging Siedefaust zurück zu seinen Eltern, bei welchen er, neben jeder Menge Gold, verschiedene Dinge anhäufte und zu einem vorzüglichen Gemmenschleifer wurde. Zur bestandenen Gesellenprüfung erbte Garam das ganze Vermögen seines reichen Clans und ließ es sich gut gehen. Seine Eltern verstarben durch einen tragischen Unfall in der Schattenschmiede. Es wird vermutet das Siedefaust seine Hände im Spiel hatte. Um für die Dunkeleisennation von Nutzen zu sein, widmete er sich der Entwicklung von neuen "Motivationsmethoden", wie der Zwerg es selbst nennt. Zu seinen besten Produkten zählen: "Kettenhosen Marke Heißer Hintern", "Stiefel ala nun Hau die Hacken ins Gestein" und einigen anderen seltsamen Produkten. Als Garam jedoch erkannte das im Schwarzfels sich bereits Anhänger des Schattenhammers einnisteten, äscherte fast alle Hinweise auf seine Existenz ein und floh vorrübergehend nach Eisenschmiede. Später ging er zur Thoriumgesellschaft über. Dort sieht er momentan die besten Chancen seine Macht zu vergrößern. Nach seiner Eingewöhungsphase in Eisenschmiede fasste der Zwerg schnell Fuß als Goldschmied und Gemmenschleifer und weitete seinen Geschäftsbereich bis nach Sturmwind aus. Zunächst war er nur ein kleiner Angestellter des Handelshauses Falkenstein. Doch durch seine Erfahrungen machte sich der Zwerg, und vor allem durch Schwarzgrund einen Namen, was hochwertigen Schmuck angeht. Später nahm er seine Angestellte zur Frau und übernahm die Tavere "Zum Geschlachten Lamm" vom Handelshaus. Neben dem Wachstum seines Geschäfts, erlangte er durch seine Frau auch eine Stellung in ihrem Orden. Als Kanzler des Flammenhortes obliegt diesem findigen Geschäftsmann nicht nur für das finanzielle und allgemeine Wohl des Hortes zu sorgen. Er ist darüberhinaus auch der Stellvertreter seiner Frau und hat angeblich Zugriff auf sämtliches, gesammeltes Wissen, sowie Artefakte. Die Zeit schritt vorran. Der Zwerg fand sich recht schnell in seine Rolle als Kanzler des Flammenhortes ein. Unter seiner und vorallem der Führung von Luzula Siedefaust wurden schon zwei Expeditionen durchgeführt - sowohl die Reise in die Pestländer und auch die in die Verwüsteten Lande, letztere lässt sich trotz Kritik einiger Mitglieder der Kirin Tor und einiger Wildhammerzwerge beim Rat von Eisenschmiede werten. Während der letzten Reise wurde angeblich auch sein erster Sohn geboren. Wenig später wurde auch sein Antrag genehmigt, dass der Siedefaust Clan absofort ein eigenständer Clan der Dunkeleisenzwerge ist. Gerüchten zu folge sollen die zuständigen Stellen bestochen worden sein. Er nennt sich seitdem allerdings nicht Than sondern Rubinfürst. Mittlerweile zog sich der Zwerg aus dem öffentlichen Leben weitestgehend zurück und zieht im Verborgenen die Fäden. Nach kurzer Zeit stieg der Dunkeleisen noch weiter in den Rängen des Hortes auf. Nun ist er der Hüter des Ordens und somit, kann er alles tun was er will ohne jemanden Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen. Welche genauen Wandel der Hort durch den Führungswechsel durchmachen wird weiß nur die Zeit. 40px Siedefausts Begleiter Goldbein Goldbein ist eine zierliche Spinne. Sie krabbelt stets hinter dem Zwergen her und scheint jedes Wort zu verstehen. Goldbein gehört zu einer exotischen Unterart der Glasnetzspinnen aus der Sengenden Schlucht. Die Spinne hütet er sehr sorgfältig. Er sagt, wenn Goldbein ausgewachsen ist und beginnt wertvolle Seide zu spinnen, wäre er noch viel wohlhabener. Immerglut Immerglut ist das neuste Geschöpf in der Runde des Dunkeleisens. Der Feuerelementar wurde an den Dunklen Rubin gebunden. Daher ist der Hitzkopf immer bestens informiert, was gerade den Träger anbelangt. Doch dieses Wesen ist nicht nur ein Segen für den Zwerg. Diese brennende Kerzenflamme ärgert Garam immer mal wieder in dem er seine Fähigkeit: "Person halten" einsetzt. Meist ist dies nur harmloser Schnabbernack. Doch der Zwerg glaubt fest daran, dass Immerglut den Spruch auch mal wirken könnte um ihn aus der Klemme zu holen. Abgesehen von dem tollen Sinn für Humor, besitzt Immerglut vorallem hilfreiche Nahkampfkniffe. Damit besitzt der Dunkeleisen immer einen effektiven Kämpfer, sofern der Elementar seine Teleportation, pro Woche zum Rubin, nicht verbraucht hat. Brutus? Von Brutus ist nichts bekannt. Niemand weiß ob er wirklich existiert. Nicht einmal Luzula kann dies wirklich bestätigen, ob ihr Gemahl wirklich so verrückt war, einen Kernhundwelpen auf seiner Flucht mitzunehmen. Sofern Brutus nur ausgedacht ist, gibt der Zwerg sich sehr viel Mühe diese Fiktion aufrecht zu halten. Fakt ist jedoch, dass der Dunkeleisen immer mal wieder mit sehr viel Essen in seinem Keller verschwindet. Auch das er gelegentlich Details von dem Tier preisgibt, lässt Böses ahnen. Aber der wichtigste Fakt ist: "Niemand außer dem Zwerg hat je Brutus gesehen." 40px Mögliche Geschäftspartner 40px Gerüchte * Angeblich soll Siedefaust seine Eltern verzaubert,geschubst,mit hilfe einer Feuerwand bedrängt haben, damit sie in die Schmiede "fallen". Einge wenige sagen, alles träfe zu. * Er soll ein großer Freud vom Theater sein. * Er soll zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls auf einer Diplomatischen Reise gewesen sein. * Er soll versucht haben sie vorm Sturz zu bewahren. * Er soll pinke Hausschuhe besitzen und gerne niedliche Kätzchen malen. * Er soll der Gönner der Prügelkämpfe sein. * Er soll hin und wieder sogar selbst mal die Fäuste schwingen. * Er soll nur Stammzuschauer bei den Prügelkämpfen sein. * Er soll laut einem Gnom einen Drachen einhändig erwürgt, einen Golem mit einem Schlag auseinander genommen haben und sein Blick soll sogar Dunkeleisen schneiden. * Er soll nur "Rubinfürst" geworden sein, weil er die Leute bestochen hat. * Er soll angeblich nicht nur Leute mit Magie seinen Willen aufzwingen, sondern auch noch ihre Gedanken verändern oder gar löschen können. *Er soll, laut bösen Zungen, geplant haben den Flammenhort eines Tages anzuführen. Und diesem Ziel soll er sogar mit Gift und Magie nachgegangen sein. 40px Zitate * Jeder hat einen Preis, den muss man nur kennen. *grinst dreckig* Und sowas finde ich meistens sehr einfach heraus. * Lass den Bart in Ruhe, sonst mach ich dir Feuer unterm Hintern! * Haste ne Ahnung wie schwer dieser Schmutz zu entfernen ist?! *die Augen wirken noch bedrohlicher* * Wieso sollte ich Gewalt anwenden? Ich habe Gold, mehr als genug und dazu mehr Grips als die meisten anderen. * Wollt Ihr nicht meine neuste Motivationsmethode ausprobieren? Läufst schneller als je zuvor. *reicht mit dreckigem Grinsen ein paar Stiefel hinüber* * Meine Teuerste, ... * Wenn sie nicht spuren, dann machen wir ihnen Feuer unter'm Hintern. * Ich verschenke sogar sehr gerne Dinge. Vorallem Kleidung. Wie wäre es mit neuen Hosen, Stiefeln oder doch eher Unterwäsche? *mit einem diabolischen Grinsen* * Ich merk schon... Zeit euch beizubringen wie im Schwarzfels Verträge ausgehandelt werden. Ich geb euch noch etwas Bedenkzeit. *kurz darauf wird die Robe weggeworfen* ZEIT IST UM! * Ich entfernte schon genug Leute, die Witze über meinen Namen oder Titel gerissen haben. * Du respektloses Endprodukt von einem Oger-Gnoll-Mischling, der von Wichteln mit Exkrementen beworfen wird! (Beleidung. Erstmals bei einem Verhör genutzt) * Wir sind blablabla... und dann heul,flenn, plärr! Die haben das und das, aber die haben mit dem angefangen meine Sandburg kaputt zu machen! * LACHT ! LACHT NUR ABER ICH LACHE ZULETZT! DIE FLAMMEN SULFURONS WERDEN EUCH ALLE LÄUTERN! (während er gerade einige Feinde in Flammenaufgehen lässt) 40px Was Andere über Siedefaust sagen Was denkt oder sagt man sich über den Pyromanten? Ergänzungen stehen jedem frei zur Verfügung. * "Ich weiß, was ich über Garam immer sagte. Am besten macht Ihr Euch ein eigenes Bild über ihn. Aber achtet darauf, ob Ihr auch sein wahres Bild vor Augen habt, denn Ihr sprecht mit einem Meister der Illusion und der Trugbilder." - Luzula * "Kohle... ein feister Klumpen Kohle aus den Tiefen eines dunklen Berges, der bis zu den Wolken reicht... er brennt. Flammen umzüngeln wild diesen Klumpen und wo er steht, spürt man die Hitze, welche in seinem Steinbleib brodelt." - Wächter der Nordlande * "Ich weiß nicht, selbst für Dunkeleisen-Verhältnisse ist sein starren beunruhigend... wirklich, da hat man das Gefühl, dass man ihn durch seine Existenz verärgert und er versucht, dass Problem damit zu beenden... Also, das war jetzt ein vermutlich nicht sehr gut funktionierender Verweis auf dieses Sprichwort, "wenn Blicke töten könnten"... ähm, damit meine ich halt, dass er es dann fraglos bei allen zu versuchen scheint. Es wird nicht wirklich beruhigender, wenn man bedenkt, dass er einen Orden voller gezielt emotionaler Feuermagier hinter sich hat..." - Nevex Knobels 40px Sonstiges Siedefaust ist der erste erstellte (Dunkeleisen) Zwergenmagier des Realms "Die Aldor" (direkter Login und Erstellung nach dem Erscheinungspatch). Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Dunkeleisenzwerge (Spieler) Kategorie:Magier (Spieler)